A Cinderella Storywell, not really
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Is this about magic? well not really. is it about love and happiness? well....not really. it is about a boy, two of them actually. they are in high school, both are outcasts, looking for love? well, not really. it just happens.


A CINDERELLA STORY…WELL, NOT REALLY.

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE!!! Omg, Naruto doesn't belong to me, 0o

Okay R and R, and check out my other Naruto fandom stuffs.

This is a story about Cinderella, well…not really. Is it a fantastical story filled with dragons, fairies, and boys with powers like Harry Potter? Well, not really. It's actually a story about a kid, a teenage kid, named Uchiha Sasuke. Does this have anything to do with Cinderella? Well…not really. It fits, almost. This is a story about a fifteen year old guy named Uchiha Sasuke, he had a family. But they died. So he now lives with some other family, someone he hates. That he wouldn't care if they died either. They send him to school everyday, and when he comes home? He is treated horribly, like a slave, dragging throughout the weeks until he is eighteen. Eighteen and free. But until then? He lives with the brutality, struggling on, but school offers some hope for him. His name is not actually hope, it's actually Uzumaki Naruto. So. This is his story…well not really.

The cold air whipped around the attic, it made me shiver, and I pulled the raggedy blanket around my shoulders, it didn't warm me up. Knowing that they force me up in a matter of hours anyway, I slipped out of my bed quietly, trying not to put so much pressure in my feet, as so I'd not let THEM know I was awake. I took a few steps forward and bolted the window shut, although it would flap open late in the night anyhow.

'Damn it's cold.' I thought. Trying desperately to warm my chest with my arms. Needless to say it wasn't working. The window slammed open again, and I let loose my favorite curse word.

"FUCK!" I clamped my hands over my mouth, desperately trying to stifle my outburst. I heard no movement downstairs, and I let loose a sigh of relief. I, again, shut the window, blocking it with a piece of wood. I searched along the floors, trying to find a not too dirty piece of clothing. I found a pair of pants that were extremely tight, but thanks to the malnourished stated of my body, thanks to the fuckers that were supposedly 'my family', I fit into them. No problem. I slipped them on over my boxers, and tried to find a shirt. I found a shirt; it had white skulls and red roses on the right side that crept up over the shoulder. I put it on, and slipped on a pair of black converse, which had a silver design, somewhat tribal, running on one side.

Now I heard noise. I heard a rustling deep in the downstairs area, in the kitchen I think. I shivered slightly, not because I was cold, but because I actually feared my 'family.' I grabbed my backpack and stuffed some stray supplies into it. I grabbed my thin black jacket, and slipped out of my window. I climbed down some thick vines that covered the east wall, stopping periodically to hear of any movement. I dropped my backpack to the floor, and using my cat like reflexes, I dropped to the floor without getting hurt. I grabbed my bag while running, slipping out of the back gate quietly. I took a glance at my watch. 7:00 sharp.

'Damn.' I thought to myself. 'Class, hell school, doesn't even start for a fucking hour. What the fuck was I thinking?!" Due to my heavy thinking, I ran into a tree. I fell to the ground, clutching my throbbing forehead. "FUCK!" I yelled out. After a few moments I stood up, grabbing my backpack and heading off for school grounds. The area around was eerily quiet, the wind picking up, sending the leaves flying all around. I flipped my bag around to my front and pulled out a few of accessories. I pulled out a necklace filled with a small vial full of red liquid. I pulled out a few spike bracelets and slipped them on. A few plastic black bracelets and my favorite silver skull ring. The moment I put them on, I grew intimidating. Well, more so.

I was technically the 'new kid' at school. Yeah I agree. It sucks like hell. I had only been going there for three weeks, well one I guess. After a day I had already figured out how it worked. Lunch was the same; the classes were the same, getting beat up by bullies than by some miraculous incident slamming their heads into the toilet bowl, watching them gasp from a pool of their own blood…or maybe it was just me. I was discovered in the bathroom, my hands clamping tightly over the bullied heads, them gasping loudly, trying to breathe as I pushed their heads into a puddle of blood. I was suspended for two weeks. Whoop-de-fucking-do. Everyone at school feared me, but I didn't mind. Id rather be feared than be afraid. The vial that I wore around my neck was rumored to contain the blood of my latest victim. Ha! And again, ha! It was actually my own, from my cutting days. You know the ones. 'I can't go one, so I'll cut.' That stupid logic. I started when I was first forced upon the slave owners. My 'parents'. Or so they were called.

I heard some screaming and laughing. Sounds I despised. I turned and saw a group of students, three of them running in my direction. Two of them were girls and they were chasing after a boy wearing a bright green jackets, and green pants. What the fuck was he thinking, wearing green all over? Blech! The girls were two that I have recognized before. One had bright pink hair and was wearing a red sweatshirt with a flower on it. The other had long blonde hair; she was wearing a purple vest type thingy. Nasty colours, I despise them. They looked up and saw me walking in their direction and they immediately started pointing at me, and whispering. Another reason people feared me was because of the people I hung around with, and my brother. He stabbed a kid in the chest with a fork, he was sent to juvie for six months. I would be pissed off too. The kid lived. They also feared my tattoo; they were three large black colon shaped marks on my neck. It was technically a gang tattoo, to a gang I belonged to, and that my brother used to be the leader of. It was made up of only a few people. Orochimaru, Sai, Kisame, Deidara, Leader, Zetsu, and a few others. We never really hung around; we were just considered a gang.

I kept walking, the wind now slowing down. My hair whipped around my face, stinging my face. I guess I was considered Emo, maybe. I had long bangs that always covered my eyes, and long spikes in the back. It was pretty awesome. I kept on walking, and finally reached school. It was a tall red building, somewhat ominous. I liked it. I walked up the marble steps and walked over to my locker. I kicked it, but it wouldn't open. I growled at it, and kicked it again. It hurt my toe and I bounced up and down, yelling.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I grabbed onto my foot and hissed. I heard some footsteps coming up on my right. I glanced over, looking from the bottom up. I first saw the loafers, than the black slacks, than the pot belly with the white stretched shirt and black jacket, then the face. The head had long white hair and two long red marks running down his face. I sighed, and let go of my foot, I dropped my bag to the floor and tilted my legs. I raised my eyebrows and he sighed. He crossed his arms and sighed at me. Great, a lecture.

"Sasuke, Uchiha? I nodded my head and he just stared. "So you're back. I hope you learned your lesson, being suspended for two weeks should have beaten it into your head that you cannot treat the students like that here." I growled at him and he sniffed, noticeably pulling up his nostrils and sighing. "Perhaps you haven't. And if you haven't, you shall serve detention for one month, and do community service, for which I will tell you which one." I sniffed, mocking him. I growled softly and he scowled. "Growling at me will not do anything, so I suppose you should stop." He snapped and turned. I watched him walk away and flipped him off. I kicked my locker again, and it finally opened. I stuffed my crap into it and pulled my folder out. The hall was filling up; students were talking, laughing, girls giggling at guys that passed them. I scowled at them. I saw the same three kids from the morning, one of them, the blonde haired one, ran into a parked car. I laughed out loud, idiots. I slammed my locker shut and jumped up when I saw a tall dark figure standing next to me. Orochimaru was smirking at me from his tall stance.

"Entertained?" he asked. I smirked at him, pulling my locker open again. I pulled out my Ipod. I slipped the headphones over my ear and blared my music. I pulled out my wallet, opening it up as I did so. I pulled out a buck and handed it over to him. He smiled at me and walked off. I stuffed my wallet into my pocket and slammed the locker shut again. I walked off, heading towards the concession stand. I pulled two dollars out of my wallet and gave them to the fat grease covered man-woman. She fished out a bag of hot cheetos and a bag of M&M's. I stuffed the cheetos into my folder and ripped open the bag of M&M's. I poured them into my mouth, crunching the chocolaty goodness as it melted in my mouth. The bell rang loudly over my head, and I clutched my ears, whimpering. I walked into my first class, my favorite actually. It was art.

I was the first one in there, pulling down my chair and slammed my bag on the floor. Bellwork was on the chalkboard and I pulled out a piece of paper and my favorite pen. It was shaped like a medical needle and was filled with a red liquid which was red water actually. I began writing, and finished before anyone else came in. Neji came in, another one in my 'gang.' He "smiled" at me and plopped onto his chair. Class started smoothly, the teacher told us our project, than introduced a new kid. I growled, I just hope he wasn't an idiot or something. The kid stood up, he wasn't too bad. He had bright blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. He had whiskers on his cheeks; he was an interesting fellow so far. When he spoke he was somewhat nervous, but was strong and well built. I actually thought he was cute. I saw a few of the girls in my class giggle and point over at him.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I'm fifteen; I like art, music, stuff like that. I hate sports, idiots, and jocks." He said, deliberately flashing a dagger sharp look over at a jock, whose name was Kiba. Kiba growled, but went back to entertaining a few girls with whom he held court. I figured I liked the kid; he was my type of dude. He went back to his chair and opened his book and began sketching. He sat across from Neji, who was intently paying attention to Naruto's face. Naruto looked up, looking irritated.

"You got a problem?!" he snapped. Neji looked taken aback but smiled at him.

"No." he said. "But I know someone who likes you." He said, flashing a look in my direction. I blushed brightly, than pretended to work on my project. Naruto blushed as well, and went back to his project. I finished my drawing and began to colour it. I pulled another piece of paper, for references. I took out a pair of prisma colour pencils © and began to colour. I felt a presence and looked up. I gasped and my arm slipped, creating a long red streak across the paper. Naruto looked down at me, and smiled.

"Hey." He said. "What's up?" I sat there, gaping with my mouth open like a damn fish.

"Nothin'." I said. I put my stuff away, class was almost over. Naruto smiled and so did I. Damn kid. Bell rang and I took off. The next couple of classes went by in a breeze, Naruto in every single one. Than I had to go to world geography. Fun. Again, that Naruto kid was in my class, I had a feeling he would be in all of my classes. Fan-frikin-tastic. Ah well, no use arguing over it. I took my usual seat, right in front of the teacher, some would call me a teacher's pet, and I'd punch them in their face. Hah! Everyone came filing in, talking and laughing, and then Naruto came in. he was talking with two girls, looking lovey-dovey with the one with pink hair. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at their immaturity. The girls took two seats in the back, and Naruto sat right next to me. Fuck. He took out his folder and ripped out a piece of paper. He took a mechanical pencil out and began writing. I looked up at the board, nothing was written, so why was he writing stuff down? Eh who cares about the stupid antics of a hormone crazed teenage outcast? Wait, the same could be said of me. Hah, the irony.

The teacher came in; he had a brown pony tail and a scar running across his nose. What's with this school and teachers with scars or marks? Whatever. Naruto shuffled the piece of paper toward me. I raised my eyebrow. What the heck? I opened it, it was written in tiny letters, but clear and readable. It said:

_Hey, waz up? _

_I heard somebody liked me, and I know somebody likes you, wanna know who?_

I was intrigued. I knew who liked him, I did. 'I wonder who likes me.' I thought. I couldn't think of anyone, I thought I was feared by every LIVING soul in this school. Heh, so I wrote down my reply. I slipped the note back over to him. The teacher was pacing the aisle so he stuffed it into his geography book. The teacher looked over our work, notes and other crap. He smiled and walked on. Naruto peeked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't sneaking around. When confirmed he pulled the note out and opened it. I watched him intently for a reaction, but none came. He scribbled a reply on the paper and slipped it over to me. I flipped it open and read.

_Heh. You really don't know who likes you? Well, I don't know if you're like…0o, but it is a dude. Crap teacher's coming. Pretend to work!_

He handed it over to me. I looked up and saw Mr. Iruka walking over. I slammed my book open and wrote a sentence down on my paper. He looked it over and walked away. I read the note and smirked.

_Yeah, I'm like…0o. are you? _

Was my reply. I handed it over to him. It only took him a few seconds to reply. He slipped it to me inconspicuously. I opened it, trying to stifle my laugh. He had drawn a crude picture of a stereotypical gay man, with his hand out and his hips jutted out. He had written:

_Yeah. I am too. Like my picture? Lol. So, wanna know who likes you?_

I put a big fat YES on the paper and handed it back. He wrote so fast and handed it back in a flash.

_Well. I do. _

He had drawn a little embarrassed emoticon. It was cute. Despite myself I blushed. I looked over at him and he blushed too, the first reaction I had seen from him, really.

_I like you too._

I replied. I handed it back and saw him turn red with embarrassment. He read it and replied. Unfortunately, he accidentally dropped the note, and before he could pick it up, Iruka picked it up. 'FUCK!' I yelled mentally. Iruka opened it up and gave it a quick read over.

He chuckled heartily. "EVERYONE!" he boomed. "It seems someone in this class has an admirer. Shall I write the note on the board? So everyone can see it, that would teach the heathens a lesson?" everyone agreed, yelling out yeses and stuff. I muttered 'crap' beneath my breath as Iruka wrote it on the board. He finished writing it, even including the smilies and stuff. He backed away and you could see the students intently reading it. So was I, but just for Naruto's reply. I scoured the board for the reply and found it.

_By the way, I know this is totally random, but I like the shirt you're wearing. And your pants are cool; you look hot in all black. _

I panicked. I looked around the room for someone else in all black, I was glad when I found one; I wouldn't automatically be pointed out. I could hear some people laughing, the must have noticed the "are you 0o" part. Iruka stood up from his desk, and began to wander around the room.

"Unfortunately my students, we will never learn who the two lovebirds are, but if you are of a stalker nature, I'd watch every one of my classmates." He smiled and beamed and the bell rang, signaling us to go. I stuffed my things into my bag and walked across the quad to the gym. God, I hate gym. I walked over to the locker room and stuffed my things into a tall locker. I opened my little one. 12-26-12. Easy to remember. I pulled it open and pulled out my clothes. I was pretty body shy, so I waited until everyone got dressed before I did. I undressed and slipped on my shorts. I noticed Naruto, he had the locker a few feet from mine, and he still hadn't dressed yet. I raised my eyebrow and smirked. Naruto looked over at me and smiled. We finished dressing and walked out, together. Kind of. We walked over to the weight room and roll was taken. The monotonous clink of metal on metal almost lulled me to sleep. I was on this leg machine, you know, you have to push it up with your legs and let it crash down on your chest. Maybe it was just me. I spent most of my time on that machine; I noticed Naruto and the weights. He pushed it up with his arms, grunting softly. I smiled and unexpectedly the machine crashed onto my chest. The breath was knocked out of me and I sat up. I rubbed my chest and gasped. I saw Naruto look over at me and he smiled. He lifted up the weights and let it fall on the holder. He walked over to me and helped me up.

"Hey. Having trouble?" he asked. I don't know whether he was mocking me or being serious, so I just stayed quiet. His eyes twinkled and he walked away. I looked after him and smirked. Why is the kid so troublesome?


End file.
